Little Children
by nevagirl08
Summary: A long story of when the LaPush teens were younger. Read and Review. I promise a good story :
1. Jacob, Leah, and Seth

* * *

**This is just a fun fanfic of when the La Push teens were younger. This is not a one shot it'll go on for awhile :)**

* * *

"Mommy! When is Leah and baby Seth coming over?" four-year-old Jacob asked me. I smiled at my baby boy. His sisters Rachel and Rebecca were out with friends at the beach and couldn't take care of Jacob while Billy and I went shopping in Seattle. I scooped him off the couch and gave him a butterfly kiss rubbing my nose against his. He laughed hysterically at this. Jacob giggled and tilted his head back while I blew on his tan tummy.

"Mommy, don't! It tickles!" He giggled and I set him down. I rubbed his head while he tilted his head to the side making a confused face scrunching his tiny nose.

"Jacob, baby, Leah and Seth will be here any minute, I promise! Plus, it sounds like my baby wants me to leave right away!" I teased the little guy with his long braided hair whipping around when he ran. He was still in diapers, but he was potty-trained. Jacob told Billy that he liked the diapers. That made Billy worried that there was something wrong with my boy.

I heard Jacob squeal as the doorbell rang twice. I laughed at this loving baby boy. He would grow up someday, have his sixteenth birthday and have lots of girls chasing him around the beach. He would be strong, have a good heart, and have a good life.

I ran to get the door as Jacob stood pointing at the door, trying to unlock the top lock. His tiny fingers were sticky with macaroni and cheese and dried juice. I turned the gold lock and let the children come through.

Leah was the eldest of the Clearwater family. Only at age eight she had a busy schedule at baby-sitting around La Push. And everywhere the girl went she took her brother with her. Seth was six years younger and was a chubby baby that always was in diapers and sucking his thumb. Leah sat on the couch with Seth on her lap.

"Sarah? Is there anything that I need to worry about with Jakey?" She asked in her girly voice smiling at Jacob. He was playing with Seth, playing peek-a-boo and every time he'd open his eyes Seth would bounce up and down on Leah's lap giggling, filling the room with happiness.

"No, Leah. He gets hungry a lot, though! I got to warn you!" I said to the beautiful Indian girl, "I'll be home in about two hours, think you can handle it?" I was unsure about this but Billy was positive everything would be perfectly fine. She smiled and nodded her head causing her long black hair to wave around her head and get into Seth's face. He tugged on her bangs and she squealed 'Ouch!'

"Of course! Sarah, I love baby-sitting for Jacob!" She laughed and put Seth down and played ring-around-the-rosy with both of them. I called to Jacob before I left.

"Bye Honey Bun, I'll see you later on okay?" I kissed Jacob on the cheek and he pulled away, scrunching his nose.

"Okay mommy. Love you bye." Jacob said to me and turned around to go play with Jacob and Seth. I called for Billy to come on and leave. He gave Jacob a kiss and hug and we walked out together.

"Be careful Leah and don't feed him any candy, okay?" I informed the child. Billy just laughed and put his hand on my back and guided me to the truck.

"Okay, Sarah!" Leah yelled back and Billy and I were off to Seattle.


	2. Seth?

Jacob was fun to have around. I fed him left over macaroni and cheese with apple juice, and Seth and I had the same. It has been a half an hour since Jacob's parents had left to Seattle. Seth was REALLY wanting to go play at the water. He meant beach but he still doesn't know yet. I wasn't sure if I should go or not, because Jacob or Seth could drown or something, but Seth started crying.

"Alright! But if you get hurt…" I told both of them waving my finger in their faces. I wouldn't know what I would do. I was only _eight_ for God's sake. What was I supposed to do? I grabbed lots of fruit and sippy cups full of juice and water and put them in my backpack that I had brought over. I had found Jacob's special swimming pants and put them on him and a shirt that looked like it could get messy. Seth was already wearing just a diaper and a shirt, so I had no problem with him. I figured I should lock the house up so I opened The bathroom window just enough for me to pull open and get us inside later.

"Leah?" I looked over at Jacob while I carried Seth in my arms.

"Yeah, Jakey?" I asked the little kid. He was carrying the blanket I had found lying in Rebecca and Rachel's room. He had cheese in his hair and a big bright smile on his face.

"Well, if Mommy finds out we went to the beach without asking will she get mad at us?" He was very smart and I was scared I might say the wrong thing.

"No, she'll get a little upset with me but that's okay." I told him knowing I was lying. We were almost at the beach and Seth was getting tired of the heat. He was whining.

"Leeh! It's hot! Wata, WATA!" I looked at him and worried a bit. It was very hot, that's why I had my mommy pick out the nicest stuff to wear. I purple tank top and blue shorts. Seth wasn't as tanned as I was yet, so he could get sunburned. I thought about what I should do…

"Leah! Where were you? Aunt Sue said you were at Jacob's house but you weren't there!" My cousin Emily told me as she caught up with me, Jacob and Seth.

"Seth REALLY wanted to go to the beach and wouldn't stop whining so I finally said okay. Jacob is good though, he knows not to go too far into the water, don't you Jacob?" He nodded and Emily replied.

"You're taking them to the _beach_? All my yourself? That's AWESOME, can I come with you guys?" My pretty cousin asked with so much excitement of course I couldn't resist.

"Well, Duh, Emee! You're my best friend! Seth likes you too." I told her as she walked beside Jacob who was now in the middle. He was silent for a long time.

"Do you think, you'll get in trouble, Leah?" she asked content, "I mean, your only eight, right?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but aren't you nine?" I said back and she was trying to say some word that rhymed to Scooby if you said it like scoob-AY. I though of that word too.

"Jacob, are you too hot?" I asked Jacob who was kicking dirt rocks and dust flew everywhere. I sneezed and so did Seth who had his head buried in my shoulder now.

"No. Do you think that maybe Quil and Embee will be at the beach?" I laughed at how he said Embrey's name. I cocked my head to the side and stopped to stare at him. His face was red and he was sweating like crazy!

"Probably, all of the people will probably be at the beach today!" Emily answered for me with her hyped up tone.

"Jacob! You don't look good! Are you okay?" I asked him as we still stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He scrunched up his nose.

"YES LEAH I'M FINE!" He roared his childish voice at me. It was cute but I stopped asking him and we kept walking. We were really close to the beach now and by the looks of the things so were a lot of the people that we know. Emily and Jacob also noticed.

"Look, Leah! Embee! Quil!" Jacob exclaimed and went dashing towards them in a flash. I asked Emily too chase after him. Seth was sleeping now, leaving slobber going down my back. I took him off and held him in the sky. I wiggled him a bit so he could wake up. Nothing. I carefully shook him. Nothing. I started to panic.

"EMILY!" I roared at the short figure standing by three little boys. She turned my way and started running towards us leaving Jacob and the kids behind.

"He won't wake up!" I told her sobbing. She tried to wake him up like I did. Nothing worked, he was still breathing. We lay him on the grass and try to wake him up. Quil's father spots us and runs. If only, we stayed at the house. Jacob wasn't even with me. Jacob is the one I need to take care of. But no, I let him run off with his little buddies and now my brother won't wake up. I looked towards the sky. _Grandfather_, I ask the air, _please let Seth be okay. And Jacob too._


End file.
